The Internet space today is crowded with sites offering a wealth of information for Web-surfers. Each site presents its contents and merchandise using Web pages that make up the site. The site-marketing manager employs various methods and techniques in order to attract users to the site and to offer users an entertaining and effective experience while browsing the site pages.
Among the most known marketing techniques used by Web-sites are advertisements, membership clubs, special deals, coupon offerings and so forth.
A whole new industry evolved around online advertising and the interaction of a Web-site with its users. One-to-one marketing tools are solutions widely used by sites to achieve effective communication between the site and the user. These rely upon data accumulated on each individual user to deliver targeted marketing campaigns, tailored to the user's personal habits. E-commerce sites, for example, have recognized that one-to-one marketing solutions are essential for customer retention and for increasing the site's revenues. The best-known one-to-one solutions are targeted e-mail, used to communicate with consumers off-site, and personalized HTML solutions, rearranging the Web-page content to present the customer with individually selected offers, when the user is on-site.
In order to better understand the description below, the following terms are explained and defined:                Burst-message is a message that is prompted to a user while browsing a Web-site.        E-commerce (electronic commerce or EC) is the buying and selling of goods and services on the Internet, especially the World Wide Web.        Cache is a memory used to store something more or less temporarily. For example, Web pages are stored in browsert's cache directory on the hard disk. This way, when returning to a page recently browsed, the browser can get it from the cache rather than the original server, which results in saving time and additional traffic on the network.        HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) is the set of “markup” symbols or codes inserted in a file intended for display on a World Wide Web browser. The markup tells the Web browser how to display a Web page's words and images for the user. The individual markup codes are referred to as elements (but many people also refer to them as tags).        DHTML (Dynamic HTML) is a collective term for a combination of new HTML tags and options, style sheets, and programming that enables to create Web pages more animated and more responsive to user interaction than previous versions of HTML. Dynamic HTML can allow Web documents to look and act like desktop applications or multimedia productions.        Java is a programming language expressly designed for use in the distributed environment of the Internet. Java can be used to create complete applications that may run on a single computer or be distributed among servers and clients in a network. It can also be used to build small application modules or applets for use as part of a Web page. Applets make it possible for a Web page user to interact with the page.        Java applet is a small Java program that can be sent along with a Web page to a user. Java applets can perform interactive animations, immediate calculations, or other simple tasks without having to send a user request back to the server.        JavaScript is an interpreted programming or script language from Netscape. It is somewhat similar in capability to Microsoft's Visual Basic, Sun's Tcl, the UNIX-derived Perl, and IBM's REXX. In general, script languages are easier and faster to code in than the more structured and compiled languages such as C and C++. Script languages generally take longer to process than compiled languages, but are very useful for shorter programs.        VB-Script is an interpreted script language from Microsoft that is a subset of its Visual Basic programming language. VB-Script can be compared to other script languages designed for the Web, including Perl, TCL, JavaScript.        
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating bursting-messages on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, such that said messages attributes can be varied externally to said Web-site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a Bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, such that said message is created as a layer of the current HTML page displayed on said displayed window.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, such that said message is not a part of the Web-pages downloaded from said Web-site.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a Bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, such that said message comprises multimedia presentation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a Bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, such that said message is an interactive hypertext entity.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a Bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, without using additional display software.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a Bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, such that the generation of said message has a minor influence on the performance of the display of said Web-site;
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating a Bursting-message on the window presented to a user browsing a Web-site, which are suitable for any Operating-System, and/or browsing device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.